i wanna hold your hand
by invisibly inked
Summary: "Ringo-chan!" he says with this big smile on his face, "That's so romantic!" The so-not-courtship of Ringo Koizumi and Akihiko Yoshida—Ringo/President drabbleseries
1. Chapter 1

**title: i wanna hold your hand**

**summary: "Ringo-chan!" he says with this big smile on his face, "That's so **_**romantic**_**." The so-not-courtship of Ringo Koizumi and Akihiko Yoshida—Ringo/President drabbleseries**

**notes: i'm calling him akihiko because it sounds cute and totally fits him. i also gave ringo a last name because why the fuck not. **

**notes2: the sections in this are completely unrelated and nonlinear**

.

1.

Sanada North High School's Student Council President is probably the most infuriating person that Ringo has ever known. Because sometimes he is too blunt and insensitive and a total _idiot _and okay, yeah, he's also kind of a little shit (whoever said that their rivalry was one-sided is _so _wrong, because that idiot President is always provoking and challenging her and why doesn't anyone else _see that_?).

When she kicks his ass at the joint school festival it feels amazing and she's proud of herself for having won.

Even though she isn't entirely sure _what _she's won.

But the idiot President is still writhing on the floor in pain and Ringo figures that it doesn't really matter, now does it?


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"You can hold my hand if you get too scared you know."

Ringo's eyes widen and she looks over at him just to check to see if he's kidding. He's got this smug looking smirk on his face and she wants to punch him. The only reason she doesn't is because there are younger kids around and Student Council Presidents should always set a good example. So instead she settles for scoffing.

"I'm not scared of anything," she says and he rolls his eyes, "Especially not haunted houses."

He raises his eyebrows at this. "Well what about last year when—"

Ringo pinches his arm and he yelps. The smile on her face is sickeningly sweet. He takes a hint and doesn't continue his sentence.

"Besides if anything, I should be saying that to _you_," she says and immediately regrets it when he gasps.

"Ringo-chan!" he says with this big smile on his face, "That's so _romantic_."

Her face reddens and she splutters with an explanation of how she didn't mean it like _that_ but Akihiko is going on and on about how he'd known all along that she liked him and ignoring her completely, so a completely flustered Ringo just punches him in the face and runs ahead of him.

Screw setting a good example.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

When he sees her she's surrounded by a group of older boys outside of a WcDonald's who are all flirting with her and trying to get her to leave with them. Ringo is completely oblivious as usual.

"The party's already started you know," he hears one of them say, "And it's only a couple of blocks away."

"Oh, that sounds pretty cool," Ringo says with her pretty doe eyes staring up at them. All five of the boys blush simultaneously. _K-kawaii_!

"Y-yeah, it is," another one says regaining his cool exterior, "You should come along with us!"

"It'll be fun!" a third one says. The circle around her gets smaller.

"I don't know…" Ringo says, suddenly becoming aware of the situation and tries to inch away slowly, "I have a lot of work to do today…"

"You could take a day off for some fun," the first one says, "Come on." He reaches out to grab her arm and Ringo walks back into a wall.

"RIN-CHAAAAN!" Akihiko calls and waves as he runs over to her with a big smile plastered on his face. Everyone backs away and looks over at him. He keeps the smile on his face even though he kind of wants to beat them all up.

"Thanks for waiting for me. I'm sorry I'm late," he says and takes her hand and begins to walk away from them, "Student Council meeting ended a little later than I thought it would!"

Behind him he hears the boys grumble about how they didn't know she had a boyfriend and from the corner of his eye he sees them walk away. He lets out a sigh and when he looks over at Ringo she's staring at him, her eyebrows creased in a confused frown.

"Why did you—"

"I'm walking you home," he interrupts, "Just to make sure you don't get into anymore trouble." He offers a smile. Ringo scoffs and pulls her hand away from him (she hadn't even realized that they were still holding hands. she wondered how they looked to people. did they look like a couple?).

"I can take care of myself," she says and he wants to say something like 'oh, because you did _such _a great job back there right?' but that's kind of mean so he doesn't. She doesn't tell him to stop following her anyway and when they get to her house she turns to him and it looks like she wants to ask him a question but instead she just says;

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

He smiles. "No worries Ringo-chan. I wanted to. What kind of man would I be if I didn't help a lady in need?"

She rolls her eyes. "Good night Yoshida-san." And then she's gone. Akihiko waits a few moments, just staring at the front door and then the smile slips from his face.

"You're so naive Ringo-chan."

He turns and walks down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

_Ringo-chan is Ringo-chan_.

She hadn't expected him to say that—any of it because he's Yoshida-san and Yoshida-san is blunt and insensitive and infuriating.

Ringo sits on the curb of the sidewalk to try and catch her breath after running out of the school and three blocks down the street. She puts her face in her hands—still warm and probably still red—and wills her heart to slow down. Ringo thinks of the way he smiled at her and her heart starts racing again.

She wonders what's wrong with her.

She wonders if he'd meant it.


End file.
